


Официальное прошение

by luiren



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент отвечавшая на вопросы официальных изданий Тедаса и фанатские письма Жозефина выдохлась и отдала гору корреспонденции виновницам торжества.<br/>Во имя некоторых событий все спасители Тедаса - женщины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Официальное прошение

_Записка на грубой дешевой бумаге без подписи._  
  
В Инквизицию!  
Почему Тедас спасают сплошные бабы?

  
  
— Феминистично, — хмыкнула Хоук.  
— А почему бы и нет? После тевинторского ига с патриархальным устоем мы должны… — откашлялась проводившая все свободное время в библиотеке Инквизитор.  
— А меня вообще за мужика все принимали, — безэмоционально пробормотала Серый Страж и одернула край мантии. — «Люди в юбках» — говорили они. » Ни демона непонятно, что там есть, а чего нет» — говорили они. А как Морриган решила мне под юбку залезть, так вот я женщиной внезапно и отказалась. И король наш нынешний в своих гомосексуальных порывах разочаровался. И пить бросил сразу, идиот мнительный.  
  


_Письмо в конверте, написано почерком с явным отпечатком эльфийской вязи._  
  
Уважаемые Инквизитор, Герой Ферелдена и Защитник Киркволла!  
Поясните нашим читателям, с чем связана ваша страсть исключительно к белым светловолосым мужчинам? Процветает ли среди защитников нашего мира расизм?  
  
Вестник Халамширала

  
  
— У меня эльф, это заявка на борьбу с расизмом, — отмахнулась Серый Страж, подумав, что белым мужчиной загорелого эльфа назвать не так уж и легко.  
— А я с Изабеллой спала, — тут же нашлась Хоук, не уточняя, что с Изабеллой спали все. Кроме женатого на собственной арбалете Варрика. И то, она была не очень уверена, а спрашивать лучше не стоило. Нервы целее будут.  
— А я… А мне… — Инквизитор очень нервно теребила край подола. Ей с обитающим в ее кровати образчиком ферелденского мужика сказать было откровенно нечего. — Ну, должен же быть хоть один пример типичной гетеросексуальной пары!  
— Не катит.  
— Зови замуж Вивьен.  
— И Быка. Будет заявка на бисексуальность, отсутствие расизма и закостенелых устоев.  
— Не смешно.  
— Ага, смешно будет, когда очередные орлейские правозащитники нагов и меньшинств начнут манифесты писать, а Инквизиции бюджет урежут. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, у меня манифестов целый подвал.  
— Наркозависимость. Помощь в освобождении от гнета бича всех храмовников, — нашлась Инкизитор и довольно сложила руки перед собой.  
— Про гнет храмовников не говори только. А то угнетение магов припишут. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  


_Письмо написано отрывистым почерком, отмечено официальной печатью._  
  
Почему же Героиню Ферелдена и Защитницу Киркволла не взяли в Инквизицию?  
  
С уважением, Годрик Борджа  
Почетный глава клуба «Амелл и товарищи»

  
  
— У меня мятежный маг со светящимся дружком в голове и не менее светящийся лириумный эльф в подвале, — пожала плечами Хоук. — Они ж подохнут. Да и эта ваша Искательница слишком сильно хватает за яйца, а у меня нервы ни к демону после Мередит. Вот упаду посреди поля с приступом, и все, конец Инквизиции.  
— С приступом хитрости, — проворчала Инквизитор.  
— А я прислала сыр. Он должен был быть доставлен ферелденскому королю, но что-то пошло не так, а потом я отправилась на Глубинные тропы, встретила там такого замечательного гнома, и…  
— Можно покороче?  
— Когда Лелиана начала меня искать вместе со своим развеселым орденом, я решила, что она вспомнила о том, что я должна ей 15 золотых.  
— А повод не в том, что она обещала тебе стрелу в задницу всадить?  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Я слышала совсем другую историю…  
— Ни в коем случае!  
— … что перед самым походом на Архидемона ты и эльф в палатке Лелианы напугали Шмоплза до того, что он сломал ее лютню и изгадил…  
— Ни. В. Коем. Случае.  
  


_Письмо на тонкой бумаге, явно сбрызнутое духами с запахом клубники попоследней орлесианской моде_  
  
_Миледи Инквизитор!_  
Как советник по окультным наукам Морриган и сестра Соловей уживаются вместе?  
  
С надеждой на скорейший ответ,  
леди Джульетт Мари-де Шарман.

  
  
— БВАХАХАХА, — сказала Серый Страж.  
— БВАХАХАХА, — сказала Инквизитор.  
— Понятия не имею о ком вы, но та темненькая очень ебабельна, — заметила Хоук.  
  


_Письмо написано почерком, способным поведать о строгих нравах и жесткой дисциплине._  
  
В Скайхолд!  
Поясните официальное отношение к Церкви.  
  
С почтением,  
храмовники Оствика.

  
  
— Мы, — заученно и с дипломатичной улыбкой начала Инквизитор — как призванная урегулировать разногласие между Церковью, Кругами, Храмовниками и живущими в Тедасе народами организация, придерживаемся мнения, что церкви в нынешней форме следует выбираться из закосневших оков устаревших устоев, коррупции и алчных мотивов.  
— Как глава эрлинга, — продолжила Серый Страж — я понимаю, что в Ферелдене без церкви не обойтись. Несмотря на то что сама подверглась к несправедливости церковников в Круге, я осознаю, что людям нужна вера. Мои личные мотивы перестали иметь значения давным давно.  
— Хорошо горят… — отвлеклась от своего бокала вина Хоук.  
  


_Официальное письмо на тонкой бумаге._  
  
Миледи Инквизитор!  
До нас дошли слухи, что спутники Защитницы Киркволла и Героини Ферелдена прибыли в Скайхолд.  
Расскажите о взаимоотношениях столь важных особах.  
  
Книжный клуб Денерима.

  
  
— О взаимоотношениях с кем? Если забыть о том, что Фенрис первым делом пытался вырвать сердце тому усатому сынку магистра, а Искательница пыталась сделать тоже самое с моим благоверным? Я даже не знаю. Мы узнали, что рыцарь-капитан… в смысле, Командор играет в алмазный ромб даже хуже Андерса.  
— Еще Изабелла трахнула Быка. Или наоборот. Но кровать они мне сломали.  
— Это было еще очевидней, чем попытка искательницы покопошиться в грудной клетке моего благоверного.  
— Это что, опять вопрос про то, как Лелиана и Морриган не оторвали друг другу что-нибудь? Так же, как и в моем лагере: они стараются не пересекаться.  
— Зато совещание за ставкой командования превращается в занимательное представление, где Жозефина смотрит шоу, Каллен потеет и нервничает как в женской бане, а наша милая Инквизитор ржот галлой. Фееричное зрелище.  
— Ты завидуешь, что у тебя не было такого стола, милая Хоук.  
— У меня был стол Варрика, этого было более чем достаточно. Иногда там можно было найти полуголую Изабеллу, еду и выпивку, так что мой военный стол гораздо лучше.  
— Кстати, Жозефина отбилась ото всех желающих получить антиванский массаж после рассказов Зеврана?  
— Жозефина и от Корифея бы отбилась одной дипломатией. Меня больше тэйрн… в смысле, страж Логейн радует. При его появлении все гребенные орлесианцы в главном зале разбегаются, а орлесианские убийцы в шторах сами дохнут, даже травить не надо. Тишина, и никто через свои пугающие маски не пялится на то, что я так много ем. Леди не полагается, говорят они. Тьфу.  
— О, Логейн. Говорят, им маленьких орлесианцев пугают. Мол, придет ужасный волк… простите, Логейн и заберет тебя — устрашающе понизила голос Хоук — В ФЕРЕЛДОН. А там сыр, мабари и никакой культуры.  
— Оставить его тебе? Только смотри, чтобы внезапной ротации командного состава не было. А то Логен остается Логейном. Да и Каллен на него глазами влюбленного мабари смотрит. Кстати, о мабари…  
— И я не знала, что моя Джульетта — самец.  
— Я не удивляюсь даже. Люди в юбках, собаки в юбках…  
— Только щенка одного мне оставьте, я Каллену подарю.


End file.
